


The Show Must Go On

by BrianneABanana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, College AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Parental Expectations, Past Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, fairgameweekend2020, soft coming out, super small but its there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana
Summary: Clover Ebi, sophomore at Vale University and up-and-coming theater star, got the lead role this fall in the theater department's very romantic production of Kiss Me, Kate. He’s very excited to get the lead role so early in his college career but it’s not his ideal… While a romantic lead is nice, he’s frustrated that the role is a heterosexual one.Qrow Branwen, Junior at the very same Vale University and newly appointed head of the theater tech department, is Clover’s quick companion during long late practices. He’s fascinating, and quite the looker according to Clover.Can the two find acceptance in each other, navigate college midterms, and most importantly - realize their feelings???
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 37





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my fic for Fair Game Weekend day 1, with the prompt 'Confession'
> 
> I'll be posting the rest of this once I get it all written out, and hilariously the 'confession' part won't come till later, but I wanted to post the beginning anyways xD
> 
> Hope you like!

Excitement was buzzing through the air. 

Curious murmurs, cries of joy, and hiccups of frustration filled up the halls of the Vale University theater department on that crisp fall Friday afternoon, for today was an important day. It had been two weeks since close to 100 students, from freshman through senior, had auditioned to fill a part in this semester's play. The list of who made the cut, and who would either be encouraged again next year or left to their tears come graduation that spring, had been posted at 1pm sharp. 

It was a parted sea of emotions that was arduous to wade through. 

By the time Clover Ebi made it through the hall and approached the crowd of students still hovering around the announcements board hoping to see their names, the apprehension in his stomach had doubled. He did his best to politely shove his way to where he could see the board up close enough. His eyes darted across the many pinned pages of announcements and fliers before finding his target - the Official Fall Play role list. 

Now, as a freshman the last academic year, Clover only got non speaking parts in the major plays that the university put on - a background bar patron, a man in a disgruntled crowd... His favorite was a sailor in their production of  _ ‘South Pacific,’ _ as he and his friends exchanged ‘sailor’ jokes all semester. 

Clover was  _ good _ , but his lack of experience couldn’t compare to the older students’. Internships with production companies, one on one time with professors… getting a boost like that sets you apart from the fresh meat.  _ This year _ however, Clover took what he learned from his summer job as a stagehand at a production company back home and his previous classes and applied it as much he could for this year's audition. 

To his surprise and elation  _ it worked!  _ For this semester’s production of “ _ Kiss Me, Kate”  _ he was chosen as the  _ lead! _

He couldn’t believe his eyes. There upon the light green page was his name besides the main role. 

The names of his co-leads were looked over and forgotten quickly as his 4 closest friends dragged him away from the board and his stunned stupor, congratulating them in their own ways.

“Great job dude!”

“Yea way to go!”

“All that hard work paid off.”

“Such a tragedy”

Marrow, Elm, Vine, and Harriet had been his best friends since Freshman year. Vine had been Clover’s roommate, Elm and Harriet were their hall neighbors, and Marrow had befriended them during the student fair the first week of classes. All of their majors were different; Vine fittingly chose Psychology, Elm had a passion for teaching physical education  _ “The youths!” _ , Harriet blew off business classes while she trained on the track, and Marrow pursued his loft goals through Aerospace Engineering. With his pursuits in the theater added to the mix, they made an odd bunch! And this year they’d all found a house off campus to rent together, which would make for a great year. 

Clover started at Harriets’ dissimilar response, “What do you mean, tragedy?  _ Kiss Me, Kate _ is a romantic comedy isn’t it?” he asked, confused.

She laughed, “No I mean it's tragic that you have to play the straight man again. You’ll have to bust out your best acting chops for this one!”

Clover sighed. “Yea, that's the only downside…” 

As much as he loved acting, Clover loathed romantic roles. It was always  _ always _ heterosexual romances, and as a gay man it was difficult for him to completely throw himself into the role like he did with others. He reasoned that it would only strengthen his abilities, as he needed to act straight around most people anyways, but the passion just wasn’t as noticeable through his performance.

“Just once, I’d like to play a role that actually reflects who I am! Where’s the handsome whirlwind guy I can sweep off his feet with my not faked charms?”

“There you are!”

Just then, Clover looked down the hall towards the theater and production professors offices where the call had come from. Professor Ozpin was leaning out his office door, beckoning to him. His wild white hair and strange glasses were exactly as Clover had remembered from last year when he had graced Clover’s improv class with some critique one afternoon. The man was a delightful change from their normal, suggesting new methods to try and ways to enhance the talents the students already had. Clover liked his quirky ways.

_ ‘But why does he want to see me?’ _

He waved his friends off with a promise to hang out later that evening, and jogged down the hall to the professor's office doorway. 

“Hello Professor Ozpin, you want to see me?”

“Why yes lad, there’s someone I need to introduce you to. Since this is your first time acting in a lead role, you’ll be working with our lead theater tech manager quite often. Please have a seat.”

Clover followed the man into his office. Instantly his eyes were pulled in a million different directions by the numerous engraved credentials, dusty knick knacks, and lovingly framed group photos blanketing the walls. Towering bookshelves lined with old scripts and books on theory and practice reached the ceiling along either end of the spacious office. Clover had heard rumors that Professor Ozpin was as old as Shakespeare himself and had traveled the world 50 times over, and while he didn’t believe them, he could absolutely see where the whispers had originated. Realizing he was standing still and gaping in the doorway, Clover turned his attention back to Ozpin at his wide mahogany desk, and noticed the student sitting in the chair beside the empty one for him.

He’d never seen a more handsome stranger. 

The student had dark, gorgeously feathery hair, striking and ghostly magenta eyes, and a mysterious grace about how he lounged across the wooden chair like he was in his own living room. His immaculate eyeliner and various silver earrings complimented his rumpled wine-red dress shirt quite well, buttons open down his chest. 

“So this is him, huh?”

_ The slight wrasp in his voice was the nail in the coffin for Clover. How lucky he was to meet such a man. _

Thankfully, the professor saved him from stammering out a reply- “Why yes, This is the male lead for this semester's musical, Clover Ebi. Clover, this is the student manager of the tech and production department, Qrow Branwen. He’s a junior and was just appointed head this year, but I’m confident in his ability to produce excellent results. You two will be working together closely during practices to ensure your performance is highlighted the best it can be.”

At the reminder that this handsome student would be working with him all semester, Clover’s brain kicked into overdrive to save him from embarrassment. He held out his hand and gave Qrow his most charming smile. “It’s nice to meet you Qrow, I look forward to working with you!”

Qrow looked at his hand in cautious curiosity for a moment before reaching out and shaking it. “Likewise.”

Clover took a seat in the chair besides his new colleague and listened to Ozpin and Qrow explain what Qrow would do and how they would work together. Things like mic technology, lighting, sound, and various other components that will impact Clover that Qrow is responsible for. 

“My job is to make sure things run smoothly and to highlight the actors as best as I can. I’ll personally handle your spotlight, mic, and other effects along with overseeing everything else.”

Qrow looked to Ozpin, “That everything Oz?” he asked in confirmation.

“Yes Qrow, you’ve covered everything I believe. Now I have some other matters to attend to to organize for this year's play; If you two would like to get further acquainted you may, I just ask that you vacate my office so I may work.”

Qrow gave the man a half hearted wave as they left and closed the door behind them. Turning to Clover he asked “Got anywhere to be?”

“No, all my classes are over for the day and I don’t have any other obligations. You?”

“Nah, I’m all free. Wanna grab a seat on stage and chat for a while?”

“Sure, lead the way.”

Clover followed the slightly shorter man to the auditorium where they hopped up on stage and sat together, Clover sitting in lotus and Qrow hanging a foot off the stage. For the next hour they talked back and forth, chatting about their majors, dumb high school memories, and themselves on a surface level. Clover found himself laughing at some of Qrows antics with his friends, and was pleasantly surprised feeling warmth in his chest when he impressed Qrow with his achievements in life so far. He knew the older student was physically attractive, but he found himself enamored with his personal life as well. He was about to approach the topic of dinner when the auditorium doors opened and a trio - a young man and two young women - walked in.

“Yo Qrow!” the man shouted, his voice echoing in the empty theater, “You all done? Summer started gettin hungry so we came to getcha.”

Qrow smiled and shook his head, “Just a sec Tai!” 

He pointed his thumb at them and spoke low to Clover, “Those three are my best friends, been with em’ since I was a kid. The bulky dark haired girl’s my twin sister Raven. The lean short girl is Summer, and the dumb blond is Taiyang; we met em when we moved to Patch as kids. You’ll probably see em’ around occasionally. Well-” he hopped off the stage, “It was real nice meetin’ ya Clover. See you tomorrow for class.”

“You too, bye Qrow.” 

Clover watched Qrow saunter up the nearest aisle, reaching his friends and being attacked by them in the form of hair ruffling from Summer and a hefty pat on his shoulder from Taiyang. Qrow waved them off and started walking away, Tai in tow. Clover was surprised when the two women glanced back at him before leaving, Summer sending a slightly appraising look while Raven seared through him with her bright red and narrowed eyes.

_ ‘Huh… what could that mean?’ _

* * *

Over the next few weeks, class began in earnest with Clover and the other actors and actresses receiving their scripts and various directions for how production would play out over their schedule. Their supplemental classes would enhance their specific roles, helping refine their projection, line delivery, and body language among other things. They were measured for their eventual costumes as well. 

Qrow spent a lot of time teaching the new members of the tech crew how to operate certain equipment and what procedures they needed to follow. Thanks to what Clover assumed was a close mentorship with Professor Ozpin, Qrow pretty much ran the department even as a junior student. 

Thankfully, even with their separation for the first few weeks, the two found more and more time to interact and get to know each other beyond the theater. 

During one of their breaks in what Qrow had dubbed the ‘Crows Nest’ - the overhead control booth where all the tech magic happened - Qrow had just finished telling him another story from his childhood- one where he and Tai had worked together on a project for their history class. It was a puppet show, complete with lighting and smoke effects courtesy of Qrow. They had gotten the best grade in their class.

“That was probably when I had discovered my love of technology and effects. My teacher told me about theater tech managers and I was hooked on the idea. Led me to where I am now.”

Clover smiled at the story. Qrow had grown up on the small island of Patch with his two friends and twin sister, who had all gotten into Vale University for various history and agricultural majors. He knew the theater program was a difficult one, so he worked hard to get accepted. From all his recollections, Clover could tell that Qrow had a passion for his work - a drive to create and support those on the stage. It was admirable, and Clover respected him for it.

“What about you Clover? What got you into acting?” 

“Oh, well I think the idea was put in my head when I was very little, by my mother. She said even before I could pronounce some words I was putting on a show for people… I loved being the center of attention, and I’ll admit I was a pretty cute kid.”

“No way, you?” Qrow quipped, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I know, I know, how could I, male lead of a romantic production, not be born this cute? Haha, anyways, I had a lot of fun entertaining people and practicing goofy voices, playing characters… I got into a bit of a slump in middle school because of some personal issues I went through, but my friends helped boost me back up and rekindle my love of acting. I worked hard and got a ton of scholarships to various schools, in the end deciding to attend Vale. Along with having a pretty great program, Vale was a great change of scenery from Argus; That and I heard amazing and mysterious things about professor Ozpin. Looking at things now, even if I’m not quite where I dreamt I would be, I know I’ll make it there someday.”

Qrow whistled lowly, “Wow, that's some inspirational story! It’ll be a hit when you make it big and get interviewed by major news channels and fawned over by suburban moms with shitty husbands.”

The two shared a laugh. Qrow wiped a fake tear and continued a little more seriously, “I’m sorry to hear that you had trouble when you were young. It’s not exactly easy growing up, even with your ‘socially revered male advantage’. I’m glad you made it here, and I think you’ll do just fine.” His phone beeped in his pocket right then. “Oh hey, looks like it's time to get back to it. If you hang out here a bit more don’t forget to lock the door on your way out. See ya later Clover.”

“Thanks Qrow, see you then.” A sad smile made its way onto Clover’s face as he watched Qrow leave for class. 

While Qrow was right that Clover had a significant advantage in high school of being conventionally attractive, his trouble came from discovering that he was gay. His roles in middle school plays were not romantic, so he could shine as much as he always did. That changed in high school when he was cast for romantic roles, where he had to act attracted to his female co-stars, and he just couldn’t bring the same passion of performance with them as he did alone. It was through that experience and feeling of overwhelming doubt that he realized why - that he was attracted to boys instead of girls. Everything else weird about high school had fallen into place for him then. The fuzzy feeling he got when he changed in the gym locker room with the other boys, his lack of interest in his human development classes when they talked about how babies were made, and his discomfort when his mother pointed out girls to him and told him how much he would impress them with his looks and charm.

That revelation, and less than ecstatic reaction from his parents was why he hadn’t told Qrow as much. 

He did feel comfortable with Qrow, even with how little time they’d spend together in the grand scheme of things, but he still had his doubts that he would be accepted by him. 

Even with how unconventionally he dressed as a man.  _ ‘He was still thinking about that short plaid skirt from the other day.’ _

And how quickly he got into the habit of making jokes and teasing Clover.  _ ‘He technically called me cute didn’t he?’ _

Even still… he wouldn’t go making assumptions. He’d been hurt in the past when he jumped the gun, so friendship it was.


	2. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Developments..... and some mutual pining. This chapter is a collection of small scenes xD

“Look, do you need a minute or something? This sounds excruciating to be quite honest.”

Clover slumped his shoulders and groaned. His co-lead, Robyn Hill, was practicing with him outside of class to really dig into the meat of their characters’ relationship in the second act. So far, they just couldn’t nail down how to act like the leads - a director and his ex wife starring in a musical together as a romantically involved couple. The beginning of their characters’ interactions were easy; They  _ hated _ each other in the beginning, so Clover had no issues acting like a spiteful ex towards his co-star. The second act however… The two characters reconciled and got back together, which Clover could not pull off as well. 

Because he was gay. 

And Robyn was a woman.

He rubbed the back of his neck and apologized, “I’m sorry Robyn, this is really tough for me.”

“What part?” she asked flatly, “The falling in love with me part? Or maybe the acting part? Look if I can handle acting like I’m falling in love with a man, you can certainly do the same.”

“Wait… you’re not into men?”

“No! I have a girlfriend! She comes to see me after practice sometimes??? Is that an issue?”

“No! No of course it’s not! Look I’m having issues acting this out because  _ I’m gay too.” _

Robyn facepalmed with an audible smack. _ “How is it that the two leads picked for a heterosexual romantic comedy are BOTH GAY???” _

Clover laughed, “this honestly explains so much. Our practices of the first act where Fred and Lilli hate each other has been some of my best work!”

“Mine too!” Robyn exclaimed. Her shoulders slumped in relief, “Ok that makes things way easier. Now that I don’t feel grossed out by loving up to a straight guy, I think I can fake this well enough. How bout it Ebi? Wanna give it another shot?”

Just before Clover could answer, his phone buzzed in his pocket. His hand shot down to retrieve it, completely switching his attention. 

Robyn smiled, “Speaking of being gay, is that your boyfriend?”

Clover almost dropped his phone. His face burst into a blush and he stammered “W-what?? No, no he’s just a friend… Qrow! You know him right? We just… just work together…”

“Uh huh” she said, obviously in disbelief. “And I’m 4 feet tall and have fairy wings! Clover, you totally have a crush on Qrow, don’t try to deny it. No guy checks his phone that fast and blushes that hard for a  _ friend, _ much less a  _ guy _ friend.”

He took another look at the text Qrow had sent him -  _ ‘Hey are you and Robyn almost done? Wanna grab dinner on campus?’  _ \- and sighed loudly. “I can’t deny that I have a crush on Qrow, no. It hit me like a train when I first met him a couple weeks ago! But… I don’t know if he’s into guys ya know? I’ve been burned too often for being gay to mess things up with him.”

Robyn walked up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder “I don’t know Qrow well, seeing as I also just met the guy a few weeks ago and don’t hang out with him like you do, but I think it’s safe for you to try and open up a bit. I’m not saying tell him right away, but see how comfortable he is with gay people and relationships in general. I can do you a solid and give you more time with him since I think we’re gonna work together a lot better from now on. Sound good Clover?”

“Yea, thank you for the advice Robyn. And the extra time” he responded, his smile soft. “Speaking of, Qrow wants to get food, so I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night!”

Robyn called goodnight as Clover jogged away to gather his things. He texted Qrow back as he left- 

‘All finished, I’ll meet you at Tuksons?’

_ ‘Sure Cloves, see ya soon.’ _

* * *

By the middle of the crunch week of their full rehearsals for the Fall play, Clover routinely found himself getting meals and taking breaks with Qrow. With the long hours and difficult schedules, they didn’t have time to hang out with their friends, but they could with each other. 

It was one such break that Clover finally put Robyns suggestion to use. He and Qrow were about to leave to grab dinner when Robyn and her girlfriend Fiona walked past. Clover waved at the girls, and he and Robyn did a little gesture they had come up with during their practices - glaring at each other before making finger guns.  _ It was a joke about their characters’ love-hate of course, as well as their own hilarious friendship.  _

“You are such a dork,” Qrow said in response to the display. “I’m guessing practices with Robyn have been going well?”

Clover chuckled, “Yea, she and I bonded during a private practice a few weeks back, and now we’re good friends. She talks my ear off about her girlfriend and I tell her my woes about being such a handsome catch” he ended with a wink.

Much to Clover’s surprise and trepidation, Qrow groaned loudly. “Ugh that’s the worst! How do you handle that talk?”

His nerves skittered along his skin before he timidly asked, “What do you mean? Do you… do you have a problem with Robyn having a girlfriend?”

A startled look came over Qrow’s face. “What? No of course not!” he nearly shouted, slight indignation in his voice. “I mean,  _ I _ hate when Tai and Summer talk my ear off about each other and Raven constantly. The three of them are in a relationship. Have been since high school, so that's not the part I mean. I never get any peace and quiet from them is all, so I feel for others when they have to hear similar things.”

“Oh! I misunderstood then, sorry!” - Clover inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.  _ ‘Ok So he’s cool with gay people… and his friends and sister are poly! That’s great to hear.’ - _ “Yea no it doesn’t bother me actually. I love hearing people talk about who and what they love, even if it’s very mundane.”

“That's very noble of you Cloves. Heh, makes me wonder if you just listen to me ramble about tech cuz it doesn’t bother ya…”

“That’s not why!” Clover exclaimed. He couldn’t stop himself, “The way your eyes light up, your smile, how you get so animated… I like seeing the effect it has on you when you talk about your passion Qrow.” 

Seeing Qrow’s stunned expression flush pink, Clover feared his words came out too intimate for simple admiration of a friend. Luckily, Qrow didn’t seem to mind. In fact…  _ he was smiling.  _

“Uh thank you Clover I… It's not often that I get to talk like that about my interests. Raven, Tai, and Summer have heard my ramblings over and over, and I don’t really have anyone else that I feel comfortable talking in depth about them with so… So it’s been really nice that you’ve listened like you have. Thank you.”

The adorable boyish smile on Qrow’s face shot straight through his heart. Clover could’ve kissed him right there! Thankfully his brain reminded him not to, at least… not yet.

There was more to do before then.

“Hey sure! Like I said, I love hearing people talk about their passions! Speaking of passions, my stomach is feeling passionate for some food. Wanna get going?”

Qrow laughed heartily at the abrupt and frankly terrible segue Clover set up. “Sure, lets go.”

* * *

After many more lunch and dinner breaks between long practices for Clover and Qrow, opening night was finally upon them. The two had finished up their duties after practice and gotten dinner before they had to return and get Clover to his ‘dressing room’. 

As Clover rounded the corner with a wave and a  _ “Make sure to light my good side! See you after the show” _ the dopey smile on Qrows face fell. He was already missing his friends’ company. 

He also felt a chill up his spine. 

_ He knew this feeling...  _

Fortunately he reacted fast enough and prevented Summer from dragging him down to the ground as she tackled him from behind. 

“Qrow!” she called right in his ear, “Are you ready for the show tonight?”

“Of course! I’m not the theater tech department head for nothing!” He said, puffing out his chest a little. 

Even if he couldn’t see him, Qrow could practically  _ hear _ the smug-ass grin on Tai’s face as his friend said “Oh yea? You’ve been extra excited about this semesters’ play practices. Is there any reason why?”

“It’s probably because of that pretty boy he just waved goodbye to.” Raven interjected. 

Qrow spun around, Summer swaying behind him still hanging on to his shoulders. “What? That’s not why!” he objected. “This has been my first semester heading the department and I’m doing a great job. Clover and I have been hanging out but he’s not the reason I’ve been excited.” He punctuated his displeasure with crossed arms and a scathing frown.

“Oh come on dude!” Tai scoffed, “Even if he’s the only person you really have time to hangout with because of practices, you talk about him whenever we see you! ‘Clover and I’ this and ‘Clover’ that… He’s on your mind constantly!”

“Not to mention the last time someone occupied this much of your time and thoughts,  _ you dated them for 2 years _ ” Raven cut in.

It was a low blow, bringing up Qrow's past relationship. “This is different!” he replied sharply. He tried to continue his retort, but realised he couldn’t rationalize this in an innocent way.  _ ‘I do talk about Clover a lot… and I could be hanging out with other people from practice besides Clover. But he’s the only one I like talking to! It doesn’t hurt that he’s also easy on the eyes, I mean the dude has some nice guns and thighs like tree trunks-! A-and he’s really considerate too of course! It’s not just that he’s handsome, Clover is kind and sweet, and- OH.’ _

_ ‘OH shit.’ _

All three of his friends’ knowing looks hammered it home for him…

He had fallen hard for Clover Ebi.

* * *

Despite being able to focus and do his job without issue during the play, the nerves that had lit up Qrow’s stomach earlier returned after the curtain closed and the audience began filtering out of the theater. 

Thanks to the talk with his friends, he couldn’t stop thinking about Clover. Well… it was established that that was a normal occurrence for him, but thinking about him with the knowledge that he had a crush on said friend? Now  _ that _ changed things.

He liked Clover.

And not in a friendship way.

Well no, he  _ did _ like Clover in a friendship way of course, but he also liked him in a… how would he describe this? Crush? Infatuation? Attraction? Did he want Clover to be his boyfriend? 

His suddenly flushed cheeks and fluttering stomach told him yes. Yes he did.

And now he had to go see Clover, the object of his recently discovered affections, and most likely introduce him to his friends, no biggie. It wasn’t like his friends had a track record of oversharing his life and feelings to other people- 

_ oh wait.  _ He thought sarcastically, _ Yes they did. _

He sighed walking down the hall toward Clover’s dressing room. He’ll just have to hope for the best, and reassure his crush that he’d back off if he wanted. After all, why would Clover like him back?

Luckily for him, said friend turned the corner and halted that thought train.

“Hey Qrow!” Clover called with a wave. “How was I? Not bad for my first big college role right?”

Clover was back in his casual clothes - off white sweatpants and a heather grey athletic tank top - and his stage makeup had been wiped off, though his hair was still styled like he was from the mid-1930s.

_ ‘Good look for him.’ _

Qrow lovingly smiled at Clover’s enthusiasm, which made him look like a puppy who brought him the morning paper. “Yea, you did a really great job out there Cloves. The transition from scathing hatred to passionate love in the second act gave me whiplash. You and Robyn had an amazingly cohesive performance together.”

“Oh! Thank you.” Clover said, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “We took those extra practices pretty seriously and things just clicked I guess.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow at Clover’s lowered response. Before he could ask what was up, his friends made their appearance. They gave him the dignity of not being tackled or nuggied this time -  _ thank god.  _

Summer stepped forward first. “Is this that guy you’ve been spending all your free time with?” she asked innocently.

“Uh, yea” Qrow started, “Guys, this is Clover Ebi, lead actor extraordinaire.”

Clover chuckled at the title Qrow gave him and elbowed him in mock anger. “Stop with that. Qrow’s already told me who you all are, but it’s nice to meet you!” he held his hand out to everyone in turn, “You’re Summer, Taiyang, and Raven, right?”

As Clover started up a conversation Qrow stood off to the side watching his newest friend interact with the closest people in his life. His chest was warm watching Tai and Clover light up at their similar comments on the play, and his shoulders relaxed seeing Raven’s normally scrutinizing leer soften into feigned boredom. 

“Have you come to terms with it yet?”

Summer’s gentle voice surprised Qrow for a moment before her question registered. He sighed just a little, the corners of his mouth lifting. “Yea… I’ll admit it- I can’t deny that I have  _ romantic _ feelings for him. He makes me feel… content. Happy.”

“I’m glad” Summer said, turning back to their friends. “We’ve been a bit worried about you since we got together, that you’d be much more lonely and left out than before but… You’ve looked so alive since you met him.” 

Qrow hummed and followed Summers gaze back to their friends, falling silent again.

_ “Is he straight?” _

_ “I… I don’t know.” _

* * *

It had been a number of weeks since the play performances concluded, and Qrow found himself missing Clover. Like, really missing him. Sure they had exchanged numbers when they first started hanging out at practice, but studying for their exams took up so much of their time. Qrow certainly didn’t have time or energy to keep up a conversation with Clover, and he guessed that Clover didn’t either. Or that Clover just didn’t want to talk to him.

He sighed dramatically and banged his head on his desk. He was too depressed to study.

“What’s with the dramatics bro?”

Qrow lifted his now throbbing head and glared at Tai from across the room. “It’s nothing Tai. Just go back to, whatever you guys were doing.” He said, gesturing vaguely and turning back to his study materials. 

“Hmm… I think you’re lying Qrow. You and I both remember that breakdown you had last year during finals and I’m not about to let it happen again. You know you can talk to us right?”

“Woah Tai calm down, I’m not as bad as last year ok I just… I mss Clvr...”

Tai took a few steps into the room to get closer and put his hand to his ear in jest “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you!”

“Ugh! I said I miss Clover ok??” Qrow yelled, slamming his hands down on his desk. “I got used to hanging out with him during our breaks and he was the only friend I got to see on the regular. Even with being able to spend time with you guys again I… I miss him...” 

Tai took a second to really look at Qrow, to see his troubles on his face and in his slumped shoulders. Friends outside of their little group never really meant all that much to them. They had each other, and that's all they really needed for years. Any friendships beyond their little clique were fleeting. When they moved to Vale Uni, the four of them all found a house to rent together instead of being split into dorms. It was just what they were used to. 

Things became different when he, Raven, and Summer started their relationship. It wasn’t until last year that they all confirmed the underlying feelings they had since late high school. It helped that Qrow basically shoved them all together before storming out the door screaming about ‘being tired of hearing 3 sides of an oblivious love triangle’. Since then, things had settled comfortably and continued. At least until now. Now, Qrow had someone outside of their group that he had made a genuine connection with it seemed.

Maybe it was time that he and the girls returned the favor and gave him a push in the right direction. 

He moved into Qrow's room and sat on his desk. “Well, it’s totally understandable that you miss him Qrow. He’s a close friend of yours, and we both know how significant having a close friend outside of this house is. If you miss him, why not ask him to hang out?” 

Before his flustered friend could protest, he held up his hands placatingly. “It doesn’t have to be a date Qrow, even though I’m pretty sure you’d like it to be! Just ask if he wants to grab some food like old times.” 

Qrow sat in flustered silence for a moment, contemplating if he should accept his idiot friend’s surprisingly caring advice. 

“Fine. I’ll text Clover. If he says no, then you owe me dinner.” 

“Fair.”

He typed out a message to Clover, and almost immediately got a ‘yes’.

“What do you know? Maybe he misses you too!” Tai goaded.

Qrow met up with Clover at one of the quieter eateries on campus. Most of the evening was spent complaining about tests and studying. Qrow told Clover how it’s been hard with his depression and how the struggle wouldn’t stop after going home to his not so great home life during breaks. 

Clover did his best to cheer Qrow up, citing how great he is at his tech work, and offered to talk with him during the break if he needed. 

“Just text me or… even give me a call if you want. I’m not usually all that busy during breaks and I’d love to keep chatting with you and helping with anything you’re experiencing at home.” 

Qrow blushed and thanked him, promising to take him up on the offer. 

Having stayed until the café closed, Clover walked Qrow to his car that crispy autumn night, with only the moon bearing witness to how their arms brushed as they went.


	3. Rising Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Winter Break! How will our boys home lives bring them closer than ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's texting towards the end of this chapter, so know that-  
>  _Qrow's texts will be in italics_  
> 
> 
> and
> 
> **Clover's texts will be bolded on the right side of the screen.**

“Free at last!~” 

Qrow’s mouth opened wide in a yawn as he and Clover walked together to grab lunch on campus that brisk December morning. They had both finished up taking their exams the day before, and wanted to meet up one last time before going their separate ways for winter break. 

Having woken up just an hour before, Qrow was understandably tired. He was the type to stay up late studying and sleep for 12 hours the next night. Clover on the other hand, had gotten plenty of sleep and had packed that morning. He was waiting on his friends to pack their own things, so lunch was perfectly do-able. 

Both young men still had lingering thoughts about the last time they met up, and were more than happy to do so once more. 

They grabbed their food and sat down at a small table for two on the edge of the open eatery space. Casually munching, Qrow and Clover chatted about everything and nothing. Their exams being difficult and tedious, their various plans for break - Qrow and his friends planning on spending Christmas together for an excited Summer and exchanging gifts on New Years; and Clover finding time to unwind and wander around his hometown, as his college friends all had other plans. 

“God like the time Summer dragged us all shopping at the mall during the busiest time of the year? Tai almost trampled some people goin after a blender! Hopefully this year we go when it’s not as crazy, or Tai isn’t hopped up on sugar from too many of Summers cookies.”

Clover was really enjoying talking to Qrow. He had long since finished eating and was leaning forward, chin on his hand, listening to Qrow go on about what he planned on gifting his sister. He could honestly listen to this man talk all day! 

Unfortunately for him, Clover didn’t keep an eye on the time.

For at this moment, about an hour or two into their lunch  date meet up, Clover heard someone call his name from across the large room. 

At his soft  _ ‘oh no’ _ Qrow stopped talking and followed Clover’s line of sight.

“Are those your friends Cloves?” he asked in genuine curiosity.

“Yes… Sorry about the interruption.”

Qrow waved him off, “No worries, I’ve been wondering when you’d introduce me to your friends actually.”

“Hey Clover!” All four of them arrived at their table, Elm up front. She was straight forward as usual, eyes locking onto Qrow instantly. “You must be Qrow! Clover’s told us all about you and your antics. Nice to finally meet you!” 

“Oh uh, nice to meet you too…?”

“Elm. and this is Marrow, Vine, and Harriet. Did Clover not mention us at all?”

Chuckling at Clover’s pale face, he corrected her. “No no, Cloves’ talked about you guys a lot. I just didn’t have faces to put the names to until now. Trust me when I say that he really appreciates you all being in his life.” 

Elm and Marrows eyes sparkled as they gaped at Clover, with Vine and Harriet happily shaking their heads behind them.

“We’re gonna go grab food for the road,” Harriet said with finality. “Good to meet you Branwen.”

“Likewise” he replied as Harriet, Vine, and Marrow walked away. 

Elm stayed. “Qrow, before we go I want to thank you.”

“What for?” he asked in surprise.

She clapped her hand on Clover's shoulder. “We’ve all been worried about Clover this semester, but he’s been doing amazing lately and we think you’re the reason why. He’s really lucky to have you in his life now and-”

She stopped, seeing Clover frantically waving her off in her peripheral vision. “What?”

Before he could answer, Qrows phone rang - The chorus of Mistralian Kids by Kenny Chestnut played - ~ _ “ _ _ Growin' up in little pink houses, Makin' out on living room couches, Blowin' that smoke on Saturday night. A little messed up, but we're all alright _ _ ”~ _

“Oh hey it’s Tai, give me a second.” He answered, “Hey Tai, whats up? ... TAI you know it's not- anyways. Yea his friends actually just showed up to grab food and leave, so. Guess I’ll see you in a bit. ... Tai I swear just! I’ll be home soon ok? See you later…”

Qrow grumbled as he ended the call, a blush flushing his cheeks and neck. He looked back up at Clover and Elm, who were staring at him in curiosity and confusion. He cleared his throat. “Well that was my friend Tai, he said the girls are almost done packing so I gotta head back to our place. Nice to meet you Elm, have a good break!”

Qrow hopped up out of his seat quickly, but before he could turn tail and leave Clover gently grabbed his wrist. “Qrow, wait.” He stood up next to him, hand still on his wrist. “Thank you for lunch and you have a good break too. Remember what I said when we got dinner last week, you can always text or call me if you need to ok?” 

The blush returned to Qrow's cheeks, “Yea Cloves, I remember.” he said with a soft smile. “Thanks and… you can call me too if you need.” He returned a little squeeze on the hand holding his wrist. “Bye.” 

Clover dropped Qrow’s wrist and allowed his friend to walk away, watching him until he slipped out the door.

“Clover what the fuck.”

“What?” he cried at Elm, feeling affronted. “Can’t I say goodbye to my friend?” 

She scoffed, “It’s the friend part I'm questioning! For weeks now you’ve gone on and on about how you two hang out during practice breaks and get food, you got dinner with him the other night when he asked you even though you said you weren’t hungry, and just now you two shared a lovely goodbye and promised to call each other over break! Forget not being boyfriends - you haven’t even told him you’re gay yet???? What gives man?” 

Clover knew Elm wasn’t angry at him, she was upset  _ for _ him. They’d been friends the same amount as the others but she was closer to him in the end. She cared for him like an older sister sometimes and knew about his reservations.

He sighed. “Look I just… I didn’t… Remember when I told you about the advice Robyn gave me? And what happened when I used it?”

“Yea, you said she told you to bring up the topic of sexuality, and when you did Qrow talked about his friends’ poly relationship. Seems like he’s totally cool with different sexualities and relationship types, so what’s the problem?” she asked, shrugging.

Clover rubbed the back of his neck in shame. “I wanted to tell him I was gay, really, but… I’m just so afraid that if I tell him, then he’ll either connect the dots that I like him too and analyze all our previous interactions, or just not feel comfortable hanging out with me because I  _ didn’t _ tell him. You know how that's gone for me in the past, and I know how paranoid it sounds, but I just can’t bring myself to mess things up between us Elm. It would crush me if he stopped being my friend.”

Elm sat back down and motioned for Clover to do the same. She made sure he was listening when she started. “Clover. Even though I wasn’t your friend until after those… formative years in your life, I feel like I know you well enough now to say that the way you’ve talked about Qrow has been different than those other guys. He cares about you and your life just as much as you care about his, and I don’t know if you see it, but he’s really comfortable around you. Hanging out on breaks with just you? Asking just you to get dinner? And I’m sure I wasn’t the only one to see the blush on his face when he _ reciprocated the gesture of offering to call if you needed it.  _ I have plenty of ride or die friends sure, but the combination of all of those things you have with Qrow pushes your relationship much closer to ‘mutual romance’ than besties.” 

A slap on Clover's back stopped him from trying to rebut Elm’s words. Harriet, Vine, and Marrow had reappeared with food and overheard Elm. 

“She’s right,” Harriet said confidently. “Branwen’s gotta be an idiot if he hasn’t fallen for you yet. What's not to love? You’re charming, handsome, your bod rocks,  _ and _ he offered to call you. That's what I call boyfriend material.” She laughed brightly before whipping a fake tear, “seriously though, he’s totally got the hots for you Ebi.”

Vine and Marrow nodded behind her in agreement. 

Clover felt warm hearing the support from all his friends. He let out a little “Thanks guys” in gratitude. Suddenly he was messing with his phone, typing something. “Should I tell him now though? Or wait until after break? How would I tell him? Is it just about bringing it up or?-”

_ “Clover,” _ Elm stopped his rambling and picked his phone out of his hands. “I think you should wait a bit from now before telling him, but if you two talk over break, that might be a good time. If we’re wrong and things don’t work out, you won’t have to see him like you would here and you’d have time to deal with it. We’d be there for you too.” 

“But if he  _ does _ take it well,” Marrow interjected, “Then you’ll just keep calling him over break and be super excited to see him again when next semester starts!”

“And if it goes even better, you can get him a late holiday gift to surprise him with” Vine added to their surprise. 

Elm just smiled and let out a laugh “HA that's right! Come on, we gotta hit the road but we can help you figure out what to say to your bird!”

“Alright Alright!... M-my bird?”

“Yea! He calls you Cloves, so you need a cute nickname for him too ya know?”

“My bird… Birdie?” Clover tested softly. “Yea, I like that. Maybe Pretty bird...”

“I’m sure Qrow will like it too,” Elm winked.

* * *

Qrow sneezed as he got into the back of the rental car they were taking to the airport.

“Are you getting sick Qrow?” Summer asked from the passenger seat.

“I bet someone's talking about him!” Tai teased from behind the wheel. “It’s totally that hunk you’re thirsting after.”

“Shut up Tai!” Qrow kicked the back of his friend's seat and crossed his arms with a huff. Tai just laughed heartily at him.

A heavy sigh came from beside him, “He’s right Taiyang.” “Thank you!” “We have the entire break to tease little brother about his crush” “HEY!” “Let’s just have a nice drive to the port for now.” 

Qrow groaned and looked out the window, inwardly cursing his sister. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Clover, or was ashamed to admit his feelings. No, he was just… afraid. He didn’t want their teasing and words of romance to give him hope. Summer had asked him if he knew whether Clover liked men and he had admitted that he had no idea. He still didn’t, but his friend’s orientation aside, he was afraid of Clover leaving their friendship if he found out about himself. 

His relationship with James had been a wake up call for him. 

They got together during junior year and spent the better part of two years together despite James’ neglect. 

James was never directly harmful to Qrow. He didn’t yell at him, or cause harm physically, or talk down to him verbally. He just didn’t talk to Qrow on his own accord, or reciprocate any of Qrow’s shows of feelings, or really put any effort into their relationship. Qrow felt ashamed when he realized that he only stayed with James for so long because he wanted an accepting relationship. To be accepted as a bisexual man as James did. ‘ _ He could like other men, but not women’  _ and vice versa was a common theme with his past partners, so when he met James who ‘didn’t care’ if he was bi, Qrow was hit full force by relief and infatuation. He went out of his way to spend time with James and do things for him.  _ The physical side of their relationship was also a plus _ , even if it always left Qrow feeling bitter. 

By the time graduation rolled around, James still hadn’t talked with Qrow about their future, and Qrow called him one last time to cut things off. James let Qrow go easily, saying that he was already on his way to Atlas’ Military Academy. He hadn’t even thought to call.

In the end, it was for the best. Qrow closed himself off after they split, concentrating on his college classes and his close friends. He felt that he’d never find someone that would both accept and love him, so he stopped trying.

Thus, his getting close to Clover as a friend, while promising and nice, still had Qrow hesitating to take things any further. If pretty much all of his past relationships failed one way or the other, why would this one work out any different?

* * *

Qrow huffed and slumped onto his bed face down, dropping his suitcase next to his dresser. Raven followed, though she was a bit more delicate in setting her belongings down and seating herself on her own bed across from his. 

The two of them had shared a bedroom since they were born. Being twins and not having friends until moving to patch, they stuck to each other very closely. Of course when they got older the room down the hall was made into a hang out room in case either of them wanted some privacy, but they decided to keep their beds in their original room. 

“You can’t avoid them forever little brother.”

A haggard string of muffles came from him.

“No, you can’t. They’ll find out eventually, and it’s better to get it over with now than to worry about it all break.” She got up and joined Qrow on his bed. “I’ll have your back, like always little brother. Tai and Sum will be able to cheer you up too. We can hang out with them if you start feeling depressed at all.”

Raven was about to continue when Qrow lifted himself up and sat right next to her, hunching his shoulders and looking down into his lap. “I know you guys’ll help me Rae. I’ve been able to get this far with your support when mom and dad put me down like they do. It means so much that you stick up for me instead of staying quiet and accepting their praise.” He curled further in on himself, “This time though, their disapproval will feel more so than my choice to follow theater. Getting the position as head of the department felt so worth it, that Oz saw me as good enough to trust me with that responsibility. It’ll crush me if mom and dad don’t recognize that, but I… I think it’ll hurt more because of Clover.”

“Clover?” taken aback by her brother's admission, she decided to tread a bit more carefully. “Is it because of how you value your friendship?”

Qrow let out what sounded like a sigh and a laugh at once. “You don’t have to step around it Rae. I like Clover as more than a friend, there's no use denying it at this point. You’re right though, even my friendship with Clover has become really important to me, and it's hopelessly tied into theater, so I can’t separate the two.” He started fidgeting, wringing his hands together. “Even if they don’t find out about Clover, I’ll convince myself that part of their disapproval this time around will be because of my feelings for him.”

She leaned onto Qrow shoulder and hummed. “I can’t do anything about how our parents are, but I can help you feel better about yourself. We can tell mother and father tonight during dinner, but for now let’s do our chant.”

“Ok” Qrow nodded, the edge of his mouth turning up slightly in relief. 

Facing each other, they touched their foreheads together and held hands, squeezing them for emphasis.

Their words flowed like a song, steady and sure from being recited many times before. “I see you. You are strong, passionate, and loving. Everyone has their faults, but your strengths shine brighter. You are not wrong for being who you are. You love, and are loved in return.” 

Qrow sighed heavily, sniffling a little. “Thanks Rae. I guess I needed that.”

“Sure Qrow, anytime you need.” She stood up from her brother's bed and jerked her head towards the door, “Why don’t we head downstairs. We can wait until dinner to tell them, then go find Tai and Sum.”

* * *

Dinner had gone just about as well as Qrow expected, which was awful. His parents didn’t care about his position in the theater department, only that he had good grades academically. What made him feel worse was when they called it ‘frivolous’ and ‘a waste of his study time’ to be so involved in production. Upon asking if he at least spent his breaks studying, he nervously let it slip that he was hanging out with a new friend. And his parents…

Well they berated him for spending his free time making ‘temporary friends.’

It was no secret to their parents how close he and Raven were with Summer and Tai, but it didn’t bother them because their kids could still do good work, and didn’t have too many people to waste time with. Whenever they brought up new friends however, their parents waved it off as temporary or meaningless, as their previous attempts at friendships - and relationships on Qrows part - never lasted.

“Those people only proved to distract you two from being your best” Their mom scolded. “If you don’t improve your grades Qrow, you best think about cutting loose this new friend of yours.”

So with that excruciating conversation and dinner over, Qrow and Raven slipped out of the house to blow off steam with Tai and Summer.

* * *

Despite having a great time out with his friends, Qrow’s parents’ words stayed in the back of his mind late into the evening. Raven noticed of course, and suggested he go home and text Clover.

“He offered for you to text him didn’t he? Maybe he’ll do a better job of cheering you up than we have.” she had said, both in exasperation and in begrudging defeat.

With agreeing nods from Summer and Tai, Qrow left for home. He thought about what he’d say on the way, and once he got back to his room, changed into more comfortable sleeping clothes, and burrowed into bed, he texted his friend.

_ ‘Hey Clover, are you busy?’ _

The response was almost immediate.

**‘Hi Qrow! No, I’m not busy. Hows break so far? Did you get  
home alright?’**

He smiled as he read the text, his heart warming at Clover’s caring questions.

_ ‘I got home alright, even with Tai’s crazy driving. Break though…  
so far it’s been the usual downer.’ _

**‘I’m sorry to hear that… can you tell me why?’**

_ ‘It’s nothing, just my parents reminding me I'm a disappointment.’ _

Qrow realized what he’d sent, his tendency to self deprecate showing stronger than he’d shown Clover before, so he quickly sent another text.

_ ‘Let’s talk about something else. How’s your break been so far  
Cloves?’ _

He grew a bit nervous at the elongated pause before Clover started typing, the “...” showing as he crafted his response.

**‘Well Qrow my break has been fine so far, but can you please  
talk to me about your parents? I knew that they’d give you  
trouble from what you said a couple weeks ago… I just want  
to help you.’**

Of course he just wanted to help. Qrow smiled.  _ Considerate bastard. _

_ ‘I know you do Cloves… ok. I told my parents about my position  
as head of the theater tech department during dinner. Let's say  
they didn’t feel as enthusiastic as I did about it.’ _

**‘They didn’t… yell at you or anything did they?’**

_ ‘No, they never yell. It’s just… really cold scathing responses.  
About how if only I didn’t distract myself with frivolous things like  
hobbies or friends then I’d be doing better in classes. Or they go  
back to when I discovered theater tech in school, griping that I  
spent too much time and effort on a simple project, and that it  
caused another grade of mine to drop.’ _

_ ‘Rae tried her best to help, reminding our parents that she does  
well in classes and has friends and hobbies, but they just scoffed  
and said that she chose a worthwhile career path and could focus  
on what was important.’ _

Qrow felt a few tears fall down his cheeks at the recent memories. A new text lit up his phone.

**‘Qrow I’m so sorry to hear that… I’m sure you’ve been told  
this by your friends and sister before, ** **but your parents don’t  
get to define success and happiness for you. Only you do.  
Believe it or not I can imagine how hard it’s been dealing with  
this when you go home, so just think about when you’ll  
graduate. You’ll get to leave and choose your own path, free  
of your parents putting you down.** ’

Qrow didn’t quite know how to reply. Clover was right of course, that his friends and sister had told him those things, that only his happiness really mattered, but it didn’t really help him feel better  _ now _ . His mind supplied him with replies -  _ ‘Thanks but heard it before.’ _ and  _ ‘and that helps me, how?’ _ \- but he wouldn’t dare put his friend down for trying to offer him kindness. Luckily, Clover replied before he could.

**‘Qrow, can I call you?’**

Heart leaping up into his throat, Qrow fumbled on the keyboard - 

_ ‘No. No that’s ok Clover. I’m feeling pretty tired, so I’ll talk to you  
later ok? Thank you for texting me.’ _

**‘Ok, If you’ll be alright. I’m glad I could help you, even if just a  
little. Goodnight Qrow.’**

_ ‘Yea, I’ll be alright. Night Cloves.’ _

* * *

Over the next couple days of break, Clover kept thinking back to his conversation with Qrow. He was still worried about his friend, despite Qrow’s insistence that he’d be ok. He couldn’t help it… His brows furrowed, his mind made up. He’d text Qrow again tonight. 

The light clicked off in his bathroom when his phone started ringing however - playing the song that he knew by heart now - ~ _ “I taste the words that keep falling out your mouth, you got a logic I'll never figure out, if I could hold you then I'd never put you down, but I never really know just where to find you”~  _

He picked up immediately, forgoing the last step of his bedtime ritual in favor of talking to his crush.

“Hi Qrow, how’re-”

The sound of sniffles and soft cries interrupted him, but only momentarily. His worries slammed back into his stomach and the words tumbled from his mouth, “Qrow are you ok? What’s going on?”

“C-Clover I- I can’t… I’m so-” he cried, hiccuping and sobbing. His voice was so small…

Having had his fair share of breakdowns, Clover knew what to do. He coached gently but firmly, “Qrow listen to me, don’t try to talk yet, just breathe ok? Try and take deep breaths… that’s it, you’re getting there… keep breathing.” Soon enough the hiccuping stopped, though the sniffling kept up. Qrow’s breathing was steady albeit a bit raspy. 

He tried again, “Qrow, can you tell me what's wrong?” 

Agonizing seconds passed before he replied. “I’m… I’m such a  _ disappointment _ Clover. My parents will n-never-  _ never _ love me like they love Rae. They don’t care about anything but grades and success... Not what I want or like, not who I  _ am!”  _ He sniffed again and sobbed, speaking even quieter than before. “They don’t even talk to me like a person sometimes.”

Clover was appalled, his heart breaking hearing Qrow break down like this. He knew Qrow’s parents mistreated him, but to not care about  _ any _ part of him other than his academic potential? That was just plain  _ cruel. _ He couldn’t just comfort Qrow with nice words here. He needed to sympathize with him and make sure he knew that he’s not alone, even in his terrible situation. ‘ _ Even if I lose him as a friend after tonight, having him be ok is more important.’ _

“Qrow, can you listen to me for a minute? And please no interruptions ok?” he asked, making sure he had his friends’ attention. He waited until Qrow said “ok” before starting.

“Firstly: Your parents are wrong. You are not a disappointment. You are so much more than your grades, and if they can’t see all of the other things that make you an amazing and beautiful person, then it’s their loss.” 

Bulldozing through Qrow’s stuttered protests, he continued, “Shush I’m not done! Second: You’re not alone in this. You have your sister and you friends to remind you of your worth, even if you can’t see it. You have me too. I’ll keep telling you about all of the things that I find wonderful about you, that make me so happy to be your friend. And Third… I know what that rejection feels like.”

He could hear a soft inhale of breath from Qrow, but didn’t let him speak. He had to get this out. “While my parents care more about me as a person than yours do, they don’t appreciate that I’m… that I’m gay. It took me a long time to even figure it out myself, because my parents, especially my mother, were aggressive in making me into their ‘handsome little boy’ who could ‘get all the ladies’. It was worse in high school when I started going through puberty - I can’t deny that I was pretty attractive back then, and the idea of being able to get any girl I wanted clouded my thinking. It wasn’t until I started losing my touch in performances that I realized it. I felt so uncomfortable being the male lead when all the performances were romantic and I had a female love interest. I just couldn’t get into it! I did however, do a great job when performing with my ‘best friends,’ which is how I finally came to the conclusion that I was gay. I didn’t want to tell my parents or anyone else for that matter for fear of rejection so I kept quiet until I started college and found friends that supported me. I gained the confidence to tell my parents during winter break, and they didn’t take it too well. Indifference, changing the subject, dismissing it… they didn’t want that part of me.”

Silence lasted for long enough that Clover realized just how much he put out there, he started apologizing- “I-I’m sorry Qrow that was.. That was a lot to put on you especially right now and this… this isn’t about me and-”

“Clover.” 

He stopped, snapping his mouth shut.

“Cloves, don’t apologize please. Heh, now i’m sounding like you huh?” a wistful laugh graced Clover’s ears. “Anyways, it feels… really freeing to hear that I’m not the only one struggling. Having you to talk to right now has already helped, and you’re right that being reminded of my worth does help sometimes.” 

Clover could hear Qrow’s reluctant acceptance in his words, though they sounded happy too. 

“As for your story… Thank you for trusting me with that. I know how hard it can be to come out to someone, even someone you’re close to.”

Qrow’s admittance took Clover by surprise and he couldn’t help but blurt out, “You do?”

“Yea, I do.” Qrow took a deep breath. “I do, cuz I’m Bi. My parents were pretty indifferent so it didn’t hurt anymore than the other stuff, and my friends supported me. It was pretty annoying in high school sure, rumors flying everywhere that I slept around a lot and couldn’t keep a relationship, but I took it with angry pride. I don’t hide it now, but I only volunteer it for the people I’m closest to.”

His last few words dawned on Clover. “The people you’re closest too…” Suddenly he felt confident asking, “besides your three friends, have you told anyone else since?”

“Uh no, just you Cloves.” 

Clover became so overwhelmed with warmth and glee that he almost didn’t reply. “O-oh…” tumbled out of his mouth, “Thank you, Qrow.”

Neither of them spoke for a bit, processing everything that was said. Qrow also blew his nose very loudly, much to Clover’s amusement. That started a train of stories about awkward moments in high school - Clover losing his swim shorts in the pool once, Qrow tripping into a trash can because he wasn’t looking where he was going -  _ ‘Rae, Tai,  _ and _ Summer all knew what was about to happen. Those assholes just let me back up into it!’ _

Their tales were shared back and forth until they realized it was almost 2am for Qrow and 4am for Clover. 

As much as he wished their talk wouldn’t end, they needed sleep, so Clover started. “Well we should sleep Qrow, it's really late.”

“Oh shit! You’re right! I didn’t even notice.” 

“Probably because we were having such a good time embarrassing ourselves!” They both laughed at that sentiment. “Even with how our call started, I’m happy that you did call Qrow. I’m glad I could be here for you, and that we’ve learned more about each other.”

He could hear Qrow fidgeting, his sheets rustling in the background. “Yea, I’m also… happy that I did. It took me a bit to work up the nerve to, but it was so worth it. Thank you. Oh! And- next time I see you, remind me to teach you the chant my sister and I have.”

“Chant?”

“Yup. We made it up when we were little, when everything… started. If I ever need it, I can go to you too. A-and likewise! If you need it too.”

“Then I’ll learn it.” Clover said immediately. It’s the least he could do. “Have a good rest Qrow, I’ll talk to you again before break is over, ok?”

“You too Cloves, and yea, we will. Night.”

“Night,  _ Pretty Bird _ .”

Clover hung up, barely catching Qrow’s surprised squawk at the new nickname. He snickered to himself thinking about how red Qrow probably got.  _ ‘I bet he looked really cute. I can’t wait to see his reaction in person!’  _

He put his phone down on the charger next to his bed and settled under his covers. He stared at the ceiling for a while longer, thinking about his talk with Qrow and what they had shared. It felt…  _ intimate, _ in a way that warmed his heart. Finally, Clover fell asleep, dreaming of his pretty pink bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I actually wrote it out, here's the full convo with Tai!~ 
> 
> “Hey Tai, whats up?”
> 
> _‘The girls are up and packing, we should be going soon.  
>  Are you about done getting lunch with your boyfriend?’ _
> 
> “TAI you know it's not- anyways. Yea his friends actually just  
> showed up to grab food and leave, so. Guess I’ll see you in a bit.”
> 
> _‘Meeting his friends on the second date?  
>  Wow you’re moving fast!’_
> 
> “Tai I swear just! I’ll be home soon ok? See you later.”
> 
> _‘If he doesn’t give you a hug then you owe me 20 bucks Qrow!’_


End file.
